My Broken Heart 2
by RomiDi
Summary: Co-Written fic: Part 2 of the fic! - Why did you have to ruin everything? Why did I do such a terrible thing? Why do I... feel so confused?


_**Yui~chan: Hi, minna-san :D**_

_**Römi-chan: Hello! :D We took so long to bring you the second part! x( Omatase shimashita! ~_~**_

_**Yui~chan: Yes, yes gomen~ né**_

_**Römi-chan: Also, this part is really long, sorry about that too! xO but I think you're gonna enjoy it, né, Yui-chan? x)**_

_**Yui~chan: Hai hai, I like it, though Rin~nyan is too hysterical I will always love it. Anyway they will appreciate it because I'm tired of typying ㅋ**__**vㅋ **__**so enjoy I said everything I wanted already ^^ so bye bye né? Chuu***_

* * *

**My Broken Heart 2**

* * *

"Good morning." Ringo uttered painfully the only words he always exchanged every day with Ryuuya. A month had already passed since that unfortunate day where he had felt connected with Hyuuga Ryuuya; even if it was a slight connection. No, connection wasn't the right word to describe what had happened between them in that day. How could it be when he had forced his own feelings and desires on his most precious person; his most precious friend of the entire world? Tsukimiya Ringo regretted his own actions on that day. He regretted the fact of not being able to speak with Ryuuya as much as he wanted every day, just like they did before. He regretted the fact of not being able to pass the time with Ryuuya, to not listen to his voice that he loved so much, to not feel, even if slightly, Ryuuya's gentle touch. He missed the orange haired man so much that he just wanted to cry and scream the all the time. If possible he just wanted to erase that day of his and Ryuuya's memories forever. Or, even if it was painful, he just wanted to erase his own feelings toward his friend. No, they weren't friends anymore… He wanted and needed to erase his feelings toward that man, Hyuuga Ryuuya. He had to step away from him, forever.

"Good morning". As their cold voices greeted, Ryuuya turned his back to his former friend. He could not look at him anymore. He was professional enough to maintain a cordial relationship with Ringo after everything that had happened. He could keep a façade as long as it was needed; but it fell apart the moment the younger teacher disappeared, because as timed passed, his mind was more and more confused. He despised Ringo for what he had done to him and to their friendship, yet he longed for those days when he had him to rely on. Ryuuya had never known how much he needed the pink haired man by his side, until he lost him. He missed his warm smile too, his cheering words…

However, that was not what encumbered him the most. During this time Ryuuya tried to wipe up the feeling of Ringo from his body, to forget the arousal he felt penetrating him over and over. But now no woman could emulate the sensation that the other man had turned into an urge. The little cross dresser's words resounded in his head, every time he tried to possess someone: _"You will enjoy this fucking faggot's body so much, that you will not be able to fuck a pussy anymore." _And those damn words turned out to be true.

* * *

While the two teachers plunged into their own pains, a significant meeting was being held at Saotome Shining's office.

"Well, he is one of my brightest stars; I don't want to give him up, but let's let Ringo-chan decide that for himself, Akira Fukui." A disgruntled Saotome said to the tall young man with blond hair, grey eyes and apparently, a perfect body, that was standing before him.

With a cocky laugh he added: "I'm confident that he will not refuse my… _proposition_" The last word was uttered with a lascivious tone, and an even more lustful look.

* * *

The mysterious man wandered around the school at his will until he saw the one he was looking for. He quickly approached the pink haired man, and in a fast move he grabbed his waist pulling him closer to his body.

"You're Tsukimiya Ringo, right?" He asked, his voice was seductive and slow; almost hypnotizing.

Ringo startled with the man's sudden approach, especially with his hands on his waist, and said stuttering "Y-Yes I am, what can I do for you?" Well, he couldn't deny that the man was extremely captivating though, but he was just a stupid shameless man with a handsome look.

"I want you to be mine, Tsukimiya Ringo." The young man said simply, making Ringo blush.

"W-What do you mean and who are you?" Ringo asked still shocked by the sudden words of this stranger. The young man leaned his mouth to Ringo's right ear and whispered seductively "My name is Fukui Akira and I want you to be an idol at my agency. Of course I also want you to be mine, will you accept Ringo~chan?" After those words Akira nibbled Ringo's earlobe softly, making the second proposal even clearer.

"I-I have to think." Ringo said pushing Akira away gently and walking out of there as fast as he could. He had to think very seriously about that man's proposal, mainly the second one because that way he would be able to forget the only man he loved faster.

Akira watched his prey slip away from his sight with an arrogant smirk and he left, content with himself.

None of them noticed the orange haired man clenching his fists, hiding around the near corner. His blood was boiling after hearing that conversation. "_That son of a bitch has a lot of nerve coming here and asking Ringo something like that. He wants to use him and ditch him. I won't allow that, bastard. Not… that I care what Ringo wants to do. Besides, Ringo won't leave Shining… he can't leave… " _Ryuuya decided to ignore the reason why he had to stop Ringo, and resolved to do anything in his reach to frustrate the blond man's intentions.

* * *

The afternoon of the next day, Ringo was walking alongside of Akira, around the school gates. The blond one came back for his answer; yet, some doubts still overshadowed the young teacher's mind.

_"I want you to be an idol at my agency. Of course I also want you to be mine, will you accept Ringo~chan?"_ Akira's words were resonating over and over again inside Ringo's head, frustrating him more and more in every passing second. _"What should I do? I want to go because if I go I will forget everything and I won't cause more pain to Ryuu-kun, but if I leave I won't see him again. I won't, even if distant, hear his gentle voice again. We won't have reasons to meet either because our friendship… ended forever."_ Hurt by his own thoughts Ringo stopped walking and covered his face with both his hands, "It was everything my fault, besides Ryuu-kun will be much better if I'm not here anymore…" the words slipped through his lips unexpectedly.

"What? Are you listening to me Ringo-chan?" Akira asked, annoyed, at the smaller man beside him.

The pink haired man looked up, cleaning his tears from his light blue eyes, and said determined "Okay, Fukui Akira, I took my decision."

The determination in Ringo's eyes let Akira know he had won. He had what he wanted. He looked at him with a gaze full of lust and haughtiness.

"I trust your answer will be positive, Ringo-chan" The blond male said as he reached the other's cheek with his hand and placed a soft caress on it.

Ringo nodded slowly, avoiding the piercing eyes. He felt those eyes undressed him completely.

"As a formality, the agency requires me to do some references research for you before hiring you" Akira's thumb started to draw a line from Ringo's cheek to his bottom lip, brushing it softly, and moving his face closer to the other's. "But don't worry, I already know you are as good as I expect." He closed this line with a deep kiss, moving his tongue inside the quiet mouth, tasting every inch of it. But Ringo couldn't feel anything. This man was nothing but an easy way out. And so he limited to let Akira please himself with him, with his gaze lost somewhere else.

* * *

Akira knocked softly on Ryuuya's office door. The orange haired man stood up with curiosity and opened the door, just to welcome the blond one with an unfriendly frown. A man in a suit was by his side, carrying a suitcase; there was absolutely nothing garish about him.

"Hyuga Ryuuya." Akira stated, with his charming smile glued to his face. "My name is Fukui Akira. I'm here to talk about Tsukimiya Ringo." As he spoke, he stepped uninvited inside the room, followed by the other man. He brazenly sat on a chair, while Ryuuya closed the door and hurried to his seat. This was his chance to ruin the blond man's plans. "I'm all ears." The orange haired man said in a calm voice.

"This is my Human Resources manager. We need some references about Ringo, since he is about to join our entertainment crew at JIMMU" Akira explained while the manager took a pen and got ready to take some notes. "We'd like you to tell about his professional performance."

"Oh, well… what is there to say?" Ryuuya started, with his eyes closed. "How should I put this…? Ringo has his own ways when it comes to work, you know?" A half smile drew on his face.

Frowning, Akira pierced at the man who came with him as he scrawled something on his notebook. "Interesting…" The manager spat. "Please, go on…"

"He is very high-maintenance; and whimsical, too. If he doesn't like his costume, he might not come out to perform at all. He has a long list of demands for his dressing rooms, his profits, an entourage of stylists, assistants… or more likely, of _slaves_." Every word spoken by Ryuuya was franticly written down by the dull man and deformed Akira's face into an expression of deeper and deeper anger.

"He will never listen to his superiors. Plus…"

"ENOUGH!" Exclaimed the blond man, seeing his dream of having the pink haired one under his orders and owning him, vanish in the air. The stupid manager would pass this information to his supervisors and the possibilities of hiring Ringo would disappear. Without one more word, Akira stormed out of the room, leaving behind a hasty man in a suit and a smirking Hyuuga, swinging victorious in his chair.

* * *

"Hyuuga what the fuck was that you told Fukui-san?" Ringo shouted extremely annoyed.

Ryuuya was taken by surprise by this sudden outburst into his office. "Hum... you should thank me, I saved you from that bastard's claws." he explained calmly, with a soft smirk.

"HUH? What the fuck are you talking about? You had no right to do a shit for me, besides I was already determined to accept his proposal. What now?" Ringo continued shouting as loud as he could. He was so angry that he couldn't control himself anymore.

"What? You were going to accept...?" There was no way he was hearing right. "You can't leave" Ryuuya nearly ordered, without wanting it.

"Excuse me? And who are you to decide that? You're not my friend anymore; you're just a simple stranger now, so you have no right to decide for me. What will you do now? I want to go and I can't, the least you could do is apologizing with me and Fukui-san for lying."

_"Not my friend", "simple stranger"_... Those words hurt the orange haired man deep into his soul. He was positive that Ringo loved him, he had told him so. Why was he feeling so empty without his love? He hated Ringo, what use did he have for his feelings? He stood still with his eyes wide open, staring at the other.

"What? Say something damn it! Do you know how angry I am? Do you know how much I wanted to go? Damn it...!" Ringo said sighing exasperated in the end of his speech. Then he turned around and added "Just forget, I will explain everything to Fukui-san. And you please leave me alone from now on, even if you see me dying somewhere just ignore me." Saying that, Ringo opened the door ready to leave Ryuuya's office.

In a quick movement Hyuuga crossed the room and grabbed one slender wrist, pulling the other man away from the door. He shut it closed and cornered Ringo against it. His body was faster than his mind and now that he had all of Ringo's attention he didn't know what he wanted so desperately to tell him. He looked down to the frighten man between his arms for a second, before realizing his own feelings. "I don't want you to go" he muttered slowly.

"L-Let me go, Hyuuga." Ringo uttered slowly in a lower tone of voice, his body trembling due to the sudden approach of the other man; just feeling his warmth was enough to weaken him and to painfully make him remember about that unfortunate day. However, he was shocked and couldn't believe in what the orange haired man had said just a few seconds ago. Maybe he was imagining those words, since after what had happened between the two of them Ryuuya would never say something like that to him.

"I can't let you go. I can't do this anymore. Not having you with me... it kills me" The taller man closed his eyes as he said this, trying to get himself together. Where were these words coming from? A moment ago Ryuuya thought Ringo was a monster; but seeing him actually leave, forever, was too much to keep his feelings buried inside of him.

"W-Why are you telling me this? Why? Why now, when I was already decided to forget everything about that day and about you?" Ringo said feeling angry again, he grasped Ryuuya's clothes harshly and then his tears began to fall even without realizing it. "You're so... unfair." He added in a whisper.

Ryuuya let out an incredulous laughter. "I...am unfair...? You were the one who forced his feelings on me... You ruined our friendship... And here I am..." The taller man's words were slowly whispered, one by one, as his arms descended and his trembling hands held Ringo's small shoulders "…forgiving you. Because, Ringo…" His voice stopped sounding. The rest was too hard for him to say.

"B-Because…?" Ringo asked afraid, nervous, anxious, completely disturbed by those warm hands over his shoulders, that gentle tone of voice he loved so much, but mainly by Ryuuya's feelings.

"Because I want you here, with me, Ringo. Please… stay." Ryuuya's hands slid from the shoulders to the pink haired man's back and he hugged him in a suffocating embrace. Yet, he knew deep down, there were other words he wanted to say to his friend.

Ringo was surprised with the sudden tight hug, however he didn't avoid it; instead he buried his face on the tall man's chest, receiving from him a gentle feeling and addictive warmth."E-Even if I love you? Even knowing that, will you want me here beside you, Ryuuya?" The pink haired man said, his voice and body desperately trembling.

"Yes." He added, stroking his face against Ringo's soft skin. He had to gather all the courage in his body to utter the words he wanted to speak up. "Ringo, please... keep loving me, always."

"But I want to love you the way I loved you that day. Of course I don't want and I won't force my feelings on you again, but I… Your friendship isn't enough for me. I love you with all my heart and soul; I want to be connected with you. Ryuuya…" Ringo looked up very slowly, his intense blue orbs looking at Ryuuya's trying to make him feel and comprehend those deep words he wanted to utter so much, "…can you accept me?"

Ryuuya stared into those blue eyes, trying to find the answer, as he mildly removed some pink locks of hair away from Ringo's face. The seconds it took him to decide passed by feeling like an eternity to the other man. "I can try." He responded with a soft smile.

"AAH I can't take it anymore Ryuuya! You're hot, sexy, gorgeous, handsome, but you're also selfish, insecure and unfair. Yet you can arouse me so much, and you can make my heart pound so fast that I can't explain it." Ringo said sighing and pouting, he then smiled warmly and added bringing his lips to Ryuuya's "I don't have any other choice right? Besides that's better than having you hating me. I just… want you to love me as much as I love you." The pink haired man was ready to kiss the taller man, yet he remembered in time his own words _'I don't want and I won't force my feelings on you again'_ and stopped himself, distancing his own body from Ryuuya's and looking away apologizing in a small whisper.

"I hope you are apologizing for all the things you said about me." Ryuuya said with a threatening smirk, his eyebrow twitching. However his expression softened and he closed the gap between them. In a murmur, he surprised Ringo saying "I'm gonna start trying now." And he joined their lips together.

Ringo couldn't believe that Ryuuya had initiated the sudden kiss; a soft warm kiss full of tenderness that made the pink haired man cry of happiness. His heart hurt but with all the gentle feelings that Ryuuya's kiss was providing him. He shouldn't be yearning for much more than this; he would only seem selfish; after all, his friend was trying to change his own feelings for him, yet his strong passion toward the other man wasn't letting him control his own feelings. In a soft movement Ringo surrounded Ryuuya's neck with his arms gently, pulling the man's head more to his, deepening the tender kiss. His tongue licked the orange haired man's lips softly, and without waiting for a possible permission the pink haired man introduced his sinful tongue quickly inside Ryuuya's mouth, savoring every corner of it.

Once he felt Ryuuya's tongue against his, languid and intense shivers travelled throughout his body, weakening him so much that he couldn't contain the soft moans that escaped from his mouth and forced him to stop the so wanted kiss. His heavy breath, his trembling horny body, his fast heartbeat… Every single corner of him was asking for Ryuuya. He wanted Hyuuga Ryuuya so much right now, that he couldn't control his desire and feelings anymore.

Ryuuya felt Ringo's anxiety and desire. He felt amazed of how wildly the other one wanted him, how madly in love his friend was with him. And he had rejected and hurt him so brutally. Only now, before this outbreak of passion, he realized the extent of his actions and he couldn't bear to know what he had done to Ringo; because he was his dearest person too.

"Ryu-Ryuuya…" Ringo whispered. "Please, love me." His light blue eyes half closed looking erotically at Ryuuya's. "Let's make it right this time."

Without another word, Ryuuya started to kiss the silky lips again. He wanted to make it right too. He wanted to make up their friendship, no, he wanted to love Ringo the way he adored him. Even if it was hard, he had to try. However, it wasn't as difficult as he had thought. The feeling of Ringo's lustful mouth awakened in his body the sensations that he had wanted so eagerly to erase before. He soon remembered the excitement he felt hearing Ringo's sinful words, the arousal he only knew being inside of the other's body. Their kiss got deeper and more intense, as if Ryuuya was trying to devour the smaller man. He only separated their lips to harshly bite Ringo's neck, and then slowly licked his way until the smooth earlobe and silently confessed: "You were right; I could never fuck a pussy anymore".

Ringo let out a timid laugh and said "You're an idiot Ryuuya, I was so insecure when I said that. I only wanted…" The pink haired man paused his speech to bite his lower lip remembering his own actions from the past, however then he finished "… to make you mine somehow. But I'm glad I heard that right now, do you know why?" A small smirk could be seen in his thin pink lips, which surprised the orange haired man and made him ask: "Why?"

Ringo brought his mouth to Ryuuya's left ear, and whispered lascivious words to awake more the taller man's desire "Now I know you're addicted to asses, though I would prefer if it could be only my ass, but that's not a problem because you can fuck me as much as you want to… Ryuu~kun." Uttering those words Ringo licked Ryuuya's ear, satisfied with the small shiver he had caused on the other man.

In a quick move, Ryuuya grabbed tightly Ringo's thighs and raised them until his hips, allowing the pink haired man to surround it with his legs and his neck with his arms. In that passionate embrace, Ryuuya carried his lover, smothering with his kiss. He fiercely threw his load on to his desk, without regard of the pile of unfinished paperwork and resumed the kissing, sliding his strong hands under Ringo's yellow sweater.

Ringo's long pink wig had fallen on the floor with the fast desperate movements, which made the smaller man laugh and say "Are you so desperate to feel me, Ryuu~kun? Then hurry up and come to love me. I want you to fill me with you." He ended his speech kissing the other man's neck gently, yet giving him small bites here and there and moaning with the sensation of the hot flesh against his lips.

"You have no idea how desperate..." He said as his hands moved back to find the brink of Ringo's leggings and roughly pull them down, along with his underwear. The clothes slid through the thin legs and Ryuuya moved away from Ringo's pecking to slowly start caressing his erection, like he would have done with his own, while they stare into each others' eyes and Ringo's pleading moans began to escape his mouth.

The younger man embraced Ryuuya's waist with his thin pale legs, supported his body with both his arms and began to move his hips up and down frantically according to the older man's hands, to catch more of that arousing and addictive friction. Having Ryuuya touching him in such a way was unbelievable and definitely unforgettable. Ryuuya's skin against his felt so good, he was so horny that he couldn't control all the pleasure he felt and moaned aloud.

"Aaah~ Ryuu...kun, f-faster."

Ryuuya's big hands gripped the member even harder and sped up. Ringo's moaning filled his ears like a lascivious song, making him want more of the pink haired man's body. "Ringo, I can't hold it anymore" He said in a deep heated voice. "I want to fuck you now." He made a brief pause and his tone softened a bit, and his cheeks became a little pinker. "B-but I don't know how to... you know..." He tried to explain with a flustered expression, very unlike him. This was probably the first time Ringo saw Ryuuya being embarrassed.

The younger man opened his mouth in surprise with the sudden revelation and the embarrassed expression, yet he smirked with the abnormal reaction of Ryuuya and said teasing the man even more: "You're so cute Ryuu~kun… I never thought you could be this cute." The older man was ready to argue back, however Ringo interrupted his intention with bold words and actions, embarrassing himself and the other man.

"Don't worry…" The pink haired man began to say raising his two long legs and supporting each one of them on both of Ryuuya's shoulders, surprising the other one with his flexibility. "I will teach you everything you need to know, so next time you can do it by yourself." Concluding his own speech, Ringo grabbed one of Ryuuya's hands and brought it to his lips inserting two of his fingertips inside his mouth, swirling his tongue to lubricate them. Once he was done, he drove the other man's hand to his ass slightly pressing the two lubricated fingertips in his own entrance; a low moan escaped his mouth with the intimate touch. "I hope you're ready to learn, Ryuu~kun." Ringo didn't wait for any possible answer; instead he began to push languidly Ryuuya's fingertips inside himself and saying "Aaa~ k-keep p-pushing y-aah~your fingers d-deeper and swirl them around as I… Aah~ did with my tongue over your fingertips."

Ryuuya felt his fingers get squeezed and sucked into the warm and soft entrance. He was hypnotized with Ringo's previous actions. His senses were numb with the feeling of Ringo's ass around his hand. He wanted to experience more of that, so he began to swirl and thrust into Ringo with his fingers as if they were his own cock, shoving them deeper and deeper.

Ringo squeezed Ryuuya's black jacket's sleeves tightly between his long fingers, moaning and whimpering louder and louder. The orange haired man's fingertips were rubbing strange and arousing places inside him, making him shiver and jump in pleasure and a slight pain; after all he hadn't done anything with anyone since that day a month ago.

"Aahn Ryuu-ya… you c-can put another f-Aah finger."

Without a word, Ryuuya rapidly followed the suggestion and pushed another one of his fingers in. He moved them around feeling the burning insides of his friend as they could glide in more and more. He wanted to be wrapped in that flaming feel too. He was so desperate that his fingering had become frantic, turning Ringo's moans into an ardent whining. The orange haired man closed the distance between their faces and licked the bottom pink lip full of lust, before asking "R-Ringo, can I put it in?" His question followed by his heavy gasping.

Ringo moaned in ecstasy with Ryuuya's bold action, his ass absorbing and tightening the older man's fingers inside of him; his body burning with the closeness of Ryuuya's body.

"Y-Yes…" The younger man began to say panting, "P-Put it in… Aaan~ I-I want you Ryuuya…" In fact he wanted him, with all his heart. His body was desperately begging the other man's touch, kisses, caresses, "Ah~ I want t-to feel your big hot cock f~Aah~ filling me deep down."

"God, you say the dirtiest things... and I can't get tired of listening." Hyuuga replied with a satisfied smirk. With his free hand, he got rid of his interfering clothes, never stopping his touch on Ringo's entrance. But when he finally freed his throbbing erection from his pants, he didn't lose a second to remove his fingers and place himself and with a single yet slow thrust he penetrated into Ringo's body, fulfilling his uke's wish. The pink haired man groaned louder and entangled Ryuuya's neck between his two long legs, pulling the other man closer; his sweet hole absorbing Ryuuya's hot erection deeper and deeper, squeezing him in each languid thrust. Ryuuya felt his cock being wreathed by Ringo's tight and warm flesh. The feeling was so addictive that he couldn't wait for more and he started to move his hips, going into his lover over and over.

Ryuuya was so hot, so big; Ringo loved to feel him filling him little by little and thrusting into him viciously. He couldn't contain his voice or his own body anymore. He moaned his lover's name over and over, also trying to move his hips to catch more of him. He had never felt so horny, so happy, so connected with someone before.

"Aaah~ Ryuu~ya, you feel so good… I love your dick so~Aahn~m-much."

"Then I should give you more of it." Ryuuya replied with a big grin, grabbing the slender legs around him, as he attacked Ringo with a powerful thrust. "You like that... _Rin-chan_?" He inquired and continued slamming their hips together, impetuously drilling Ringo's ass. "This is how you like it? Do you like how I fuck you?!"

Ringo gasped and shivered in intense ecstasy groaning and meowing in deep pleasure with those words, and those addictive frantic thrusts. His painful erection soaked in hot pre-cum, asking to be relieved; asking to feel Ryuuya's large hands caressing it over and over again. He then lowered his legs and brought his face closer to the older man's, and licking his ear languidly he whispered lustfully "I love how you fuck me Ryuu~kun… So don't stop and fuck me more and more with that big thick cock of yours that I love so much."

Like reading the pink haired man's thoughts, Ryuuya held Ringo close, placing one of his big hands on his back and then grabbed his erection and started to stroke it, only to please himself hearing more of Ringo's pleas. "Tell me more... Tell me how good it feels when I screw you. Beg me for more..."

"AAH~ fuck me more and harder Ryuu~kun! Let me… Aaah~ feel you deeper and faster and bigger~ Nnhaa~ I-I love you so much…" Ringo moaned strongly, his hands pulling Ryuuya's head to his and his lips quickly assaulting his mouth with a hungry desperate tongue and teeth licking and biting them harshly.

"Rin-chan..." Ryuuya said, panting heavily "I wanna come inside of you." He groaned into the other's ear. "I wanna fill you with my cum."

"Nnha~ y-yes fill me with you, Ryuu~kun... I want everything from you."

Ryuuya increased his speed even more, digging his fingers in Ringo's flesh and continuing to touch him with his strong grip. The orange haired male leaned towards the other to kiss him one more savage time.

Ringo was being pleased everywhere by Ryuuya; his ass, his cock, his mouth, even his lover's touch in his back made him shiver and he finally gave into that pleasure. With a wave of erotic moans, he surrendered to his orgasm, pouring it over his bright yellow sweater. Exhausted, he collapsed against the desk and kept feeling Ryuuya's erection going inside of him repeatedly, gazing at him.

Below Ryuuya, Ringo looked so appetizing with that finished expression; his cheeks flushed, his eyes half closed, his sweet mouth still whimpering. The older man couldn't stand that exquisite scene much longer and he finally groan in satisfaction one last time.

Ringo breathed deeply and heavily feeling tired and satisfied after such an intense action with the man he loved the most. He would never forget this day in his whole life. "Ryuuya…" The pink haired male whispered still panting, the older man looked at him also panting and Ringo resumed his speech telling Ryuuya his most deep feelings, "I love you. I really, really love you." He raised and hugged the orange haired man tightly, slightly shaking with fear of a rejection but instead he felt the other man's arms surrounding his slender body in a tender hug.

* * *

"Né Ryuu~kun, I want to ask you something… Can I?" Ringo asked without facing the other man, and changing into new clothes that Ryuuya had gave him instants ago.

"Yeah." The man answered simply.

"I…" Ringo swallowed hard before continuing. He had never forgotten about that girl and he really wanted to know what she meant to Ryuuya, however he was afraid of his friend's reaction.

"So…?" Ryuuya insisted feeling anxious with the younger man before him.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to get upset at me after what happened so just forget." Ringo said unsure of his own words.

The orange haired man approached him and grabbed his arm softly, turning him around and asking, "Please Ringo, tell me."

For a few instants Ringo only stared at Ryuuya trying to analyze him, yet he couldn't help but feel comfortable with the other man's words and actions. He had missed Ryuuya's affection so much that now he was weaker before this man. "I want to know about your… girlfriend." He quickly looked away to avoid Ryuuya's gaze, waiting that his friend could understand his insecure feelings.

"What girlfriend?" He answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Ryuuya I'm being serious here. That girl who kissed you that day…" Ringo said lowering the tone of his voice.

"Tsk… That is not my girlfriend, idiot." Ryuuya closed his eyes, annoyed and let go of his grip. "She's just an obsessed fangirl. God, they're annoying. She's been harassing me for months. Letters, pictures, phone calls… I was already sick of her, but I didn't want to make a fuss about it so I just put up with it. However, when she showed up here… at my workplace, I just wanted to kill her. I threatened her to go to the police and, instead of going away, the lunatic dared to kiss me… Imagine if someone had seen us, or worse, took pictures of that, I'd be screwed, she's a minor! That bitch…"

"So… She's not your girlfriend? You had never fucked her? Then does that mean you don't love her?" Ringo asked question after question almost suffocating the older man with each one of his abrupt words.

Ryuuya gazed at Ringo, annoyed. "No, no and no. But when I tried to tell you that day you didn't give a single fuck about it." He commented sitting in his desk and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." Ringo whispered crestfallen, Ryuuya was annoyed with him again and he really didn't know what to do. He just didn't want him distant anymore; he didn't want Ryuuya to hate one more time.

The orange haired man sighed defeated with Ringo's expression and said "It's okay… I mean let's just forget about that day, I guess."

"I… don't mind if you don't want to forget Ryuuya, I just don't want you to hate me." Ringo admitted not facing the older man, who stood up from his seat and approached him softly, raising his chin up to tell him everything he needed.

"I don't hate you, so I won't hate you Ringo."

"Thank you for trying to accept my feelings Ryuuya." Ringo said smiling warmly, feeling much more comfortable and secure now that he knew Ryuuya's true feelings, "Né Ryuu~kun… can I kiss you?" he asked slightly blushed making the older man also blush and feel annoyed one more time.

"Don't ask for every single shit like this, just do it." Ryuuya said pulling the pink haired man into a soft and gentle kiss. He still wasn't completely sure about what he felt for Ringo or what kind of relationship he wanted to have with him, but he already knew he wanted to have him close… always.

* * *

"Ringo-chan!" A sickeningly sweet voice called Ringo. He turned around to find Akira walking his way.

"Oh, hi, Fukui-san" He greeted with an indifferent tone.

"You know, I've been trying to clean up the mess that jerk of Hyuuga did. It'll take some more time to convince my idiotic boss that it was all some kind of stupid joke. But don't worry …" He reached for Ringo's face and touched his soft lips. "Soon, I'll take you with me."

However, the pink haired man moved his face away and said with an uninterested look: "You don't need to overwork your deceiving skills, Fukui-san. I'm not leaving Shining Agency. Have a good day." He showed one last mischievous smile at him and turned around ignoring the blond man.

"Excuse me?! What's that about you not leaving? Do you have any idea about all the troubles I went through for you? You, little…" He yelled, going after Ringo and grabbing him by the arm to turn him around.

Ringo whimpered a little at his roughness. "I never asked for that. Now, let me go!" The little man started to struggle with the other to escape.

"You are not going anywhere, if it isn't with me." Akira pulled Ringo closer and brought his faces together, shooting a threatening look to the smaller man. That single stare made Ringo shut his eyes tightly in fear.

"Hey, asshole!" A powerful shout made Akira turn around to face Ryuuya rushing to him, cracking his knuckles. "The boy just told you to let him go." Ryuuya add simply. Before the blond man could come up with a clever answer, his face was smashed by a strong fist.

Akira only managed whine in pain and brought his hands to touch the warm blood running down to his lips. "What the fuck?! You broke my nose, psycho!"

"I'll break until your last bone if you don't leave Ringo alone for good. Now get the fuck out here, Goldilocks, before I change my mind."

"You are both insane!" Akira stepped away ranting against them.

"Ryuuya, you shouldn't have punched him, but it was a funny thing to see." Ringo said grinning.

"He deserves it if he thinks he can take you away from me." He turned to Ringo giving him a seductive smirk.

"Well after what we've done he wouldn't be able to take me away from you so easily, though he was super attractive and handsome." Ringo said also smirking.

"You don't want to know what I'm capable of when I'm jealous, _Rin-chan_" He uttered the name as a playful warning. Cheking around for possible spectators, he surrounded Ringo's waist with his hands. "I won't let anyone put a single finger on you. You are mine now." He stared lovingly into Ringo's azure eyes.

Ringo's heart stopped with those words, he was so happy that he couldn't describe it. Finally Ryuuya had accepted his feelings. "Really, Ryuuya, you..." In a quick move the pink haired man pushed Ryuuya's dark grey tie down and resumed grinning, "Exactly, Ryuu~kun, that's why if I know that someone else approaches you I'll make sure to kill that person, because I love you and you're all mine"

Ryuuya smiled softly, touched again by Ringo's feelings. He brought the littler man closer and hugged him midly, as he kissed his forehead and Ringo let himself fall into that tender embrace. They were in peace once more; they were together after all, and that is all they needed to heal their broken hearts.

* * *

_**Römi-chan: I hope you liked it! I hope we meet again with more Kotori Yui and RomiDi stories! ^/O/^ Bye bye!**_


End file.
